


Kida's Landing

by scarlettrosefire



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Disney - All Media Types, Tarzan (1999)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character(s) of Color, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettrosefire/pseuds/scarlettrosefire
Summary: A sexual fantasy that takes place in the world of Tarzan after Kida and her people wash up on the shores of Cameroon, Africa.
Relationships: Kida Nedakh/Tarzan (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	Kida's Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist for this work:
> 
> Jhené Aiko - P*$$Y FAIRY (OTW)  
> SiR - Ooh Nah Nah Feat. Masego

Sun beaming down, it was the perfect day to swing through the treetops. Today’s rainstorm had not come in yet and Tarzan wanted to explore the waterfall he had come across on the west side of the jungle two days before. With Terk and Tantor off mingling with girls nowadays, Tarzan was a lone ape.

As Tarzan swung past the coastline, just around the corner from his destination, he caught a glimpse of figures moving along the beach and quickly grabbed for his dagger. He immediately swung and stopped on the nearest tree branch to get a closer look. Tarzan’s heart dropped when he focused on what was ahead.

Humans. Just like him. He had never seen anyone else outside of the pictures his mother showed him of his parents in their old treehouse. Real humans. It looked as if they had just washed up on the shore, coughing and soaking in ocean water. Their black bodies drenched in water glistened in the sunlight

Who are these strangers like me? His grip softened on his blade. A human child struggled to lift a very frail man out of the sand when a beautiful creature swooped in to help. Tarzan’s gaze softened, “who is she?” he whispered.

As she and her people moved closer to the trees for shade, Tarzan swooped down closer to get a better glimpse of them while staying out of sight. He saw the beautiful woman set the man down and make a comfortable bed for him out of nearby palm fronds. Her silver-white braids dipped deep into her back, touching her purple waist beads as she and her people took to making camp.

It wasn’t till the sun was setting that Tarzan realized just how long he had been mesmerized by this community of people in his homeland. He knew he should go and report all of this back to Kercheck and the rest of his family. But he just couldn’t stop watching this beautiful creature move, leader of her own people. A man crafted noisemakers and many took to powerful beats while others chanted along to the sounds. They started to move and dance in laughter and she joined them, swinging her hips from side to side. 

Her hips dipped and popped to the rhythms, sweat dripping down her neck, arms, and legs. Her smile was dazzling. Tarzan started to salivate. What does she feel like?

When the moon was high in the air many of the humans were asleep, but Tarzan caught the beautiful woman’s silver-white hair suddenly slip into the night.

Where is she going with no torch? He tried to jump to catch a vine and suddenly felt the hours of sitting in one place. He slipped and crashed on the branch under him. Shaking it off he started to descend to where she disappeared. Where did she go? He couldn’t wait until morning to find out. A branch cracked to his left and he immediately stopped. He couldn’t see anything from up here. Eyeing a soft array of moss, Tarzan landed on it quietly. He slowly scanned his surroundings when…

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Tarzan eyed the sharp spear in his face and quickly tried to back away. The beautiful creature from that day quickly stepped into the light, grabbed his arm, and pulled him close saying, “don’t walk away from me.” As he took in the fierce look in her crystal-like eyes, he felt himself melting into them. “Hey!” She yelled, shaking his arm. “Answer me!”

“Tarzan.” He said while grabbing her face, pulling her close, and examining the rest of her. “Hey! Don’t touch me like that.” She said backing up and flashing her spear again. “Who are you?” Tarzan asked with his hands up. “I’ll be the only one asking the questions now,” she said. The beautiful brown woman eyed him up and down as she took him in fully, circling his body. “I could cut you down right here….but it seems as if this place is your home...isn’t it?” She stopped and pointed her spear into his back.

Tarzan maneuvered for his dagger at his hip, turning around swiftly to see it instead looking back into his face. “Ah ah ah.” The beautiful woman said with a smirk. “I’m in control right now.”

“This place is my home….” He said distractedly, taking in her dewy skin, soft bosoms, and round hips. He had never been close to a woman before. His dick stood at attention, desire coursing through his veins.

“How can I believe that,”

“I can prove it to you.”

“How?”

Tarzan held her gaze for a moment. Her eyes softened under his intense stare, shifting more and more down his body. Taking in every chocolate inch. He moved quickly, grabbing both the spear and dagger in her hands and wrapping her arms and hands with them behind her back, pulling her into his body. Her face looked up into his face, furious. “I’ll take you to a waterfall just around the corner,” Tarzan whispered, grazing her luscious lips with his dreads.

She immediately dropped the weapons and used her hands to push him back, panting heavily. “Fine.” She said, heat overcoming her face and body, “just keep your distance.” She picked both weapons up again and started walking away. He smirked and directed them toward his morning destination.

Tarzan broke his drunken gaze off her ass slipping out of her damp outfit as she stalked ahead of him when he caught a glimpse of a swinging vine up ahead. He ran, grabbed her waist to pick her up, and jumped for the vine. “HEY!” She yelled, struggling to get away. But he threw her upon his shoulder and started to swing through the trees toward the waterfall.

Kida gripped her body closer to his warm one, not used to swinging through the air like this without her people’s technology. She moved to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. This man...Tarzan...was built like the men from her nation but there was something different about him. Something enticing. She wanted to explore it but knew that her responsibility relied on getting back to her people with resources. She couldn’t get distracted. But he was so warm.

She closed her eyes as they started to freefall down to the ground. “We’re here,” he said resting his hand on the small of her back, making her shiver, “open your eyes.” When Kida opened her eyes, she saw Tarzan pull back a curtain of leaves to reveal the most majestic waterfall hole in front of them, shining in the moonlight. She took in the range of flowers that covered the jungle floor and trees noticing some plants and fruits she had known back in her homeland. Her eyes landed on Tarzan staring at her as intensely as he had since the moment they met, awaiting her reaction.

“Thank you for showing me this. I’m going to go wash up now, please leave me be as I-”

“No wait,” he said grabbing her waist close to his throbbing member. Kida felt how hard he was and looked up into Tarzan's eyes. He stared down at her drinking in her aura, licking his lips. “Please tell me who you are.”

“My name is Kidagakash...but you may call me Kida.”

Kida did not move away this time and instead took in the hard and dark features of this man’s face and shoulders. The warmth from his body radiated off of him to her own that had just some hours before been drenched from swimming desperately to the shore for safety. That’s it...she felt safe with him.

“Kida…” He whispered into her lips. They started to kiss softly as Kida rested her hands on either side of his face. Tarzan wrapped her fully within his arms, hugging her close. He kissed and tasted around her mouth and her neck wanting to taste every bit of her that he had dreamt about all day. He wanted to be closer to her.

Kida felt Tarzan overwhelming her senses but couldn’t stop kissing his large lips. Tarzan’s hands started to explore her body, grabbing soft flesh, fascinated by her texture. He went to grab her ass closer to him when Kida softly bit his lip. “Ah!” He exclaimed looking at her surprised. She looked up at him with confidence, studying his body yet again. When her eyes rested on his loincloth, she pulled it fully down exposing him to the wild. He stared back at her, still in shock but made no move to cover himself again. He took in her reaction. It looked...well it looked like desire to him.

“Lay down Tarzan,” Kida said. Tarzan did as he was told, mesmerized by her hips as she started to move on top of him while he laid into the mossy ground. She started to move her hips into his own, grinding against his cock as fluidly as she had moved to the rhythmic beats earlier in the night. He moaned in desire, feeling for the first time the wetness of her slit on his cock. He gasped, grabbing her hips tightly and opening his eyes at the feeling. He did not recognize the sensations coursing through his body.

“I said lay down.” Kida rested her small hands onto his broad chest pinning him into the moss they lay on. “Let me be your pussy fairy.” She moaned as she continued to slide her slit up and down, up and down his hard cock. “Kida…” Tarzan moaned out, “may I feel your body?” Kida started to moan louder, grabbing Tarzan’s hands and placing them on her breasts. He took down the cloth covering them to reveal her wonderful mounds bouncing to the movement of their bodies. He lifted up to suckle them in his mouth as Kida threw her head back wantonly. She continued to slip and slide, getting wetter minute by minute. He couldn’t take it, he needed to be inside of her.

Tarzan quickly lifted and laid Kida down under him, overshadowing her smaller frame with his massive one. She spread her legs open to reveal her pussy dripping. “May I enter you?” He asked. “Yes,” she moaned out, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Please.” She could not remember the last time she had wanted a man like this ever since she had her rendezvous with the vigilante of her city many years ago. Tarzan guided himself into her, filling her slowly and pulling her close. She felt like a warm bath. He gasped sharply as he fit himself completely inside, relaxing on top of her.

“You are amazing,” he whispered in her ear. His eyes fluttered open taking in her face, softened from their intimacy. He stroked her cheek. He felt honored to be this close to her but needed more. Putting his hand back down, he started to move his hips inside her, matching the beats from earlier in the night when she had mesmerized him. Kida recognized the rhythm and started to guide him along the song. The song of her homeland. The song of Atlantis, coursing through their bodies. They made beautiful music.

He really wants me. Kida held Tarzan’s wanton gaze as they moved their hips together in the midst of the waterfall. She felt her hands along his broad back and shoulders as he moved rigorously inside her, digging in. Tarzan couldn’t resist, he held her thighs down and started to pump into her, intensifying their stare. There was nowhere she could look but his eyes and the jungle of his dreads. He pounded away, wanting to grind deeper and deeper into her wetness. He hit every pleasurable spot, making Kida tear up.

Tarzan, getting as deep as he could opened his eyes at the last second before he exploded. She was just too beautiful. She felt heavenly. She felt at home. He kissed her passionately, pushing his seed into her with every last pump. She softened her arms and legs around him as he pulled out and laid to her side. His cum slid down her slit as she lay across his chest panting along with him.

“Now we can wash up,” she said with a smirk. “I need to get back to my people.” He pulled her in for another wet kiss, causing her face to warm again as he overtook her lips. “Promise me you’ll stay, Kida.”


End file.
